The Fun We Could Have Had
My friends took off on their bikes and I'm sitting here stuck on this bench. I need to get home, it's getting late. It's like eight or nine, I think? It's funny, I could hear my inner thoughts. "What the hell is going on?", I said with a smile. I could feel the blood rushing through my body and my vision is making me feel like I am in a cone. I giggle with excitement as I try to gain self control. At this point, I'm on the floor and I can only move my eyes and fingers. It's very hard to think when your mind is focused on one thing. My mission was to get home safely. Sounds easy? Right? It's summer time and the nights in California usually take longer to get dark outside. Right now, the sun is almost setting and I still can't use my major motor functions. I look around the park, the park is a lower than street level, and there is a small hill/ramp leading back to street level. That's the hard part of this mission, then I have to travel 3 blocks to get home. As I laid there, I noticed time felt slower, but traveling so fast. The street lights were becoming more visible and the floor was becoming darker. "Ahh shit... I took way to many hits", I said to myself almost sounding like I was a five year old. I giggled even more. Now, I know what you're thinking. I just sound like some stoner that can't handle their shit, but I know for sure I didn't have a needle in my arm. The broken glass of the syringe left small incisions all across my right forearm. The putrid smell of bleach burned my nose. I noticed the needle was still in the pit of my forearm. I tried my best to flip over onto my backside, it was hopeless. A million thoughts came into my mind like a flood. "Who the fuck stuck me with this shit?", I asked aimlessly. Did my so called "friends" do this to me? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard snickering within the bushes. "Who the hell are you?!", I asked furiously with a slur in my voice. The snickering stopped as soon as I said that. I think my mind is just playing tricks on me. I managed to gain control over my arms. I tried crawling but I could feel the small glass shards digging deeper as I try to move my right arm. I pulled the needle out and blood had started pouring out rapidly. It was a stupid idea to pull it out, the needle was still dug into my vein. I got a nearby leaf and tried covering the small hole that was dug into my skin. I started feeling the glass shard wounds, it feels like a thousand little stings from a hornet. I managed to gain composure and crawl some more. I managed to get to the hill that leads me up on the street, It felt like I've travelled miles, but in reality, I've traveled maybe ten feet. I hear foot steps coming from all over the place, and I hear the snickering again. My mind started playing out scenarios of me getting dragged backwards by the feet, or someone standing over me and watching me squirm and fight to get out of the park. These scenarios still don't explain why there is small little foot steps and snickering. I started freaking out and lost control over my actions and emotions. I got into a fetal position and started whimpering. I don't know what to do, it feels like I'm in some sort of hell where some little troll looking guy is tormenting me. It sounds ridiculous, I know. I felt like giving up, but I knew I had to get home. I didn't care if someone saw me in the condition I am in. All I wanted to do is get in my bed and go to sleep. The only thing that is holding me back is this goddamn hill! I gave it a lot of effort and started crawling my way up the hill. The pain was making me whimper even more, but I have to fight through it. I managed to make it to the fence of the park opening. I laid there for a second so I can let the pain calm down enough to where I can keep going. My eyes felt like they were gyrating and I could barely see through the tears. I used my left arm to wipe the tears away, I could see a little better now. The pain gradually calmed down. I started my accent toward home. I'm dragging myself along the pavement and it feels sandpaper on my arms. I stopped for a second. I rolled over on my back. I started to gain control of my legs and I tried to get up. No use, I ended up landing on my hands and knees. I started breathing heavily and my heart started pumping faster. I could feel my eyes growing bigger and smaller, as if they were balloons. I stumbled onto my feet and tried to walk. Of course, I could barely walk in a straight line. Again, the foot steps and the snickering very becoming more noticeable to the point I thought they were right behind my back. I shuttered and fell to the floor like a rock. I slapped myself in the face in an attempt to get my shit together. I was still hearing those damn foot steps and I couldn't do anything about it. I feel my pocket vibrate twice, I take my phone out and I see that I have a missed call from my friend Donny. He left a voice mail. Voice Mail: "Hey, man. Sorry we ditched you. I had to get home or else my dad would have kicked my ass. I was wondering if you got home OK. Text me whenever you get a chance." I ignored the voice mail and continued on. I felt something touch my leg, I jolted back to see if there was something behind me. Nothing. I'm getting sick of these goddamn mind games! Why can't I just simply walk back home in peace? All I want to do is go back home! I start to cry a little and my nose starts dripping. I wish I could end it all right here... I wake up and I check the time. It's almost one in the morning. At least now I'm getting better at walking. Just two more blocks and I'll be home. My vision has shifted from cone to dome, I feel as if I am in a glass globe. I checked my forearm to see how bad the damage was. My forearm was coated with a sticky brown substance and It smelled like a sack of pennies. The hole in my arm was now closed off with little bits of leaves. I could still see where the glass shards under the brown coat of dried blood. I took a look at my clothes and they were ruined. My shirt and pants were shredded from me crawling on them. I could see road rash between the bits of clothing, it stung a little. One more block left. I start seeing little things in the corner of my eye, I play it off as if it was my mind playing tricks on me again. I could have sworn I seen someone duck behind that car across the street. I go to investigate to find nothing. I'm wasting time on stupid shit like this, I could be home by now! In the distance, I could hear train horns. I always loved it whenever I heard those when I was younger. I remember going to sleep and hearing them in the distance, it was soothing. I'm finally home. I went straight to my bedroom. Before I closed the door and locked it, I heard a small voice, "Why did you leave? Think of the fun we could have had!" followed by little foot steps and snickering. Author's Note: Crazy right? A midget drugged me and tormented me the whole night! I know, I know. It's not a very GOOD ending, but it's a trip for the main protagonist. Originally, this was an unfinished pasta and I didn't know you're not suppose to leave unfinished pastas on this site. This story is just about the journey a guy had to go through while they were high on drugs. Remember kids, DON'T do drugs. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas